I Promise
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: *First story ever!* This short story is set in the unchanged future. It is about Chris and Mel's relationship and some of the things they have to go through even saying goodbye.


**I promise**

My first ever story! please be nicem, i know it's not the best but oh well...  
I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I only own the Characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

Melinda Prudence Halliwell tossed and turned in her bed, the sweat was present on her forehead. Once again as she tossed and turned under her purple duvet cover and sheets she was dreaming about that night…the night she lost the people she loved.

xoxox

_With her Aunt Paige and Phoebe dead, Piper was the last surviving charmed one. Mel sat on the sofa in the living room cuddling Parker, Paige's youngest daughter. While Hope, Parker's twin and older sister by two minuets, sat clinging to her father Henry. _

_Chris came running down the stairs with the book of shadows, he walked slowly past the grey blanket blobs that were his aunts and into the kitchen to find his mother._

"_Mom?" Chris said. Making Piper jump._

"_Yes sweetie?" Piper said turning away from the pot on the stove as it exploded._

"_What are you doing?" Chris asked as he watched her._

"_Finding a way to fix this." Piper said, the tears still present in her voice. _

_Their conversation was interrupted by Mel, Parker and Hope's blood curdling screams. Chris dropped the book on the kitchen table and ran out of the kitchen following his mother._

_Parker and Hope orbed their father to safety leaving Piper, Mel and Chris to fight the demons. No more Halliwells were going to die today. Piper advanced on the demon and raised her hands blowing out his right shoulder._

"_Ahh!" the demon screamed. "Stay away from my kids!" Piper yelled._

_The demon turned round and Piper gasped. Her eldest child Wyatt Mathew Halliwell stood in front of her. "Wyatt?""Hello mother." Wyatt said with a snigger as his demons attacked his younger brother and sister._

_Mom!__"__ Chris yelled as he watched his Mother being flung into the sunroom wall, the same wall that took his aunt Prue__'__s life. Mel stood in horror blowing up demons that ran at her brother. _

"_Mel get outta here!__"__ Chris shouted._

"_No!" Mel cried. "I'm not leaving you!"_

_Wyatt raised his hand and started to choke Chris, Mel panicked. Chris was in trouble. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she jumped over the banister and landed on top of Wyatt sending them both to the ground and making Wyatt let his hold on Chris go._

"_MEL!" Chris screamed. He rolled onto his side and threw his hands out throwing Wyatt into the marble table that stood in the hall._

_Mel lay on the floor with her eyes closed, but she groaned and Chris exhaled the breath he had been holding. Throwing his hands out Chris threw all the demons together in a pile. "Mel I need you!" Chris shouted._

_Without fail Mel opened her eyes and flicked her hands out in a similar way Piper did, blowing up the pile of demons her brother had created._

_Wyatt stood up and dusted himself off before throwing a fireball at his baby brother._

"_CHRIS!" Mel screamed crawling over to his side._

"_I wish things could be different." Wyatt said and with that he orbed out. His orbs dark, a true sign of what side he was on._

"_Chris?" Mel said pushing the hair out of her face and leaning over her big brother's body. "Chris please…." The tears fell from Mel's brown eyes hot and they stung her cheek every time they hit her skin. "Wake up, Wake up Chris." realising he was still breathing Mel got up and ran through to the conservatory where her mother's body was lying. She too, just like her sisters before her had now left the world of the living and crossed the great divide. _

"_Mom!" Mel yelled shaking Piper, blood stained her hands. "Mom….no." she cried. Mel felt helpless sitting there with her family members around her._

"_M-Mel." Chris groaned and Mel got up and ran back over to her brother._

"_Chris!" Mel said happy to see his was still in the land of the living._

"_I l-love y-you." Chris said, his voice catching on his words. _

_"No, no Chris!" Mel cried as his eyes closed. "Chris!"_

xoxox

Mel sat bolt up right and looked around in the dark. She was safe, at home in her bed. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed and turned on a light before looking in the mirror. Her face was all red, blotchy and wet. She had been crying in her sleep again. Mel suddenly felt like she was 12 years old again and it was the night of her Mom and Aunt's deaths. Whimpering, trying to stop the tears from falling she pulled her hair out of its tie and let it fall down over her shoulders. The tears just wouldn't stop, she needed her brother.

Wyatt was the supreme evil overlord so she couldn't go to him unless she wanted to join her Mom, Aunts and now Uncles and Hope, her cousin. She opened her bedroom door, flicked off the light and crept down the hallway of her grandfather's house to Chris' bedroom. Opening the door slowly she peeped her head through to make sure he was there and not out patrolling, thankfully he was so Mel walked inside and pushed the door closed ever so gently. Her feet padded quietly over the wooden floor and Mel sat down on the edge of Chris bed.

"Chris," she said softly.

Chris opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows. "Mel? What's wrong?"

"I,I…" Mel started to cry.

"Hey what is it?" Chris asked sitting up properly. "Mellie what's wrong?"

"I saw Mom and the Aunts dying. I saw the whole fight." She sobbed like a small child, when in fact she was 19 years old. "I saw you get hurt."

Chris cringed and pulled his little sister close to him and held her head against his chest. "Shh, it's ok. It was only a nightmare."

Mel sobbed harder. She wished it was just a nightmare but it was a horrible memory she had.

"B-but it happened." She sobbed.

Chris sighed and put his hand under his chin lifting her head up. He moved closer to her so their noses were touching. "Hey," he said.

Mel looked at her brother.

"It's alright, you don't need to be scared of that anymore. I'm here, I'm here with you and I promise I'm not leaving." Chris remembered how traumatised Mel was after the fight, with their mother and Aunt's dead and watching him almost die…no 12 year old child should have witnessed that. No child at all should have witnessed that full stop. But sadly children did see stuff like that in this sick twisted world, where Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was the evil ruler, "Lord" Wyatt.

"I wish I could make this all go away." Chris said to Mel. "I wish you had never seen that, I just wish you got your childhood back. Instead of having to grow up so fast."

Mel shook her head as the tears fell and she pulled away from Chris. "What about you?!" she cried. "You deserve your childhood back too! If I hadn't been here you might not be here today!"

It was true, Mel had healed Chris. Her tears and love for her brother awakened her power to heal and that was the reason Chris was here today, living to fight another day.

Chris pulled Mel close to him again and then lay back down so that Mel was lying beside him, her head still on his chest. He waved his hand and the covers fell over them. Chris held Mel tightly as she shook in his arms.

"Shh," he said kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

"C-Chris, I can't." Mel cried out through her tears.

"Yes you can." Chris said. "I'll be here when you wake up, I'll be here for you always, even when we are old and wrinkly."

"You mean when _you_ are old and wrinkly." Mel said with a slight laugh. "I'll still be drop dead gorgeous."Chris laughed. "And I'll still be beating the boys away with a stick…or blowing them up."

Mel looked up and Chris and he kissed the top of her head again. "Go to sleep ok baby girl?"

Mel snuggled close to Chris and shut her eyes. "I love you." she said quietly.

"I love you too Mellie."

xoxox

What seemed like "forever" passed and things got worse, more witches and innocent people died, demons ran around the city and the Halliwell family decreased by a good few. It was only Chris, Mel, Junior, Billie and Victor left. It was getting ridiculous, it was kill or be killed in the world. Wyatt was planning to extend his empire to Britain, Europe and Asia, he truly was taking over the world.

A month before Chris' 22nd birthday and a plan had been put into motion much to Mel's dismay. Chris was planning to go back to the past to save Wyatt from what ever evil turned him. It happened before Chris was born so Chris was going back to a baby Wyatt, Younger Leo and Younger Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Mom. Chris and Mel had declared war against each other, it wasn't pretty. Victor was really struggling to hold everyone together, he didn't understand much about magic but he did know that going to the past could be a bad thing. What upset Mel even more was that Chris was going alone, he wasn't letting anyone go with him. Not even Bianca, the girl he loved with all his heart.

It was the night before Chris was due to leave and Mel was locked in her bedroom like she had been since Chris had announced his plans. Billie, Phoebe's youngest daughter headed to her big cousin's room with Junior, Paige's eldest. They stopped at the door and knocked on it. hen Mel didn't answer, they opened it and walked in.

"Hey Mel," Billie said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and walking to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Hey." Junior said shutting the door over.

"Hi." Mel said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Junior walked over and sat on the window ledge crossing his legs over and placing his hands around his ankles.

"Chris is getting ready to go." Billie said. "He's packing a few things."

"Potions mostly." Junior added. "I really hope Aunt Piper lets him use the washing machine I don't think he's packed many clothes."

Billie and Junior laughed, Mel just smiled. But it never reached her eyes. Billie slung an arm around Mel's shoulders.

"Hon, he's got to go." Billie said. "We have no other options."

"But why does he have to go alone?!" Mel cried. "He has the weight of the whole flipping world on his shoulders!"

Junior sighed. "Mel he doesn't want anything to happen to us, we don't want to stay but we have to."

"Like here is safe!" Mel shouted standing up. "He's all I have left."

"What are we? Garden gnomes?" Junior asked a little hurt.

Mel sighed and hung her head. "You know I didn't mean it like that." she said gently.

"We know." Billie said and Junior nodded. "We all have lost a lot."

"I just don't want to add Chris to that list…" Mel said flopping back down onto her bed. She reached for her purple pillow and sobbed into it.

Billie and Junior got up and left the room, leaving Mel with her sorrow.

xoxox

Morning came sooner than everyone hoped it would. Chris was getting ready to leave, his bag was packed, potions bottled, plans drawn out on scraps of paper had been thrown in his black duffle bag. With a great sigh, Chris looked around the room that he had always called his. He looked at the pictures shoved into the frame of the mirror. The good old family snaps, with everyone before everything was tainted with blood.

There was a knock at the door and Chris turned round to see Bianca standing in the doorway. She smiled a sad smile and looked at him, she could sense his fear.

"We need to get going soon." She said softly.

"Yea," Chris sighed. "I know."

Bianca walked forward and hugged the man she loved. "It's gonna be ok. If anyone can do this, it's you."

Chris smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, that makes me feel slightly better."

Victor, Junior and Billie lined up in the living room of Victor's apartment, they stood in a line, sad expressions painted across their faces. Bianca said she'd go and be "busy" in the kitchen while Chris said goodbye to his family, she didn't want to intrude. Chris dropped his duffle bag on the floor next to the sofa and walked over to Billie.

Billie looked up at him and the tears were already falling from her big dark eyes. "Be safe ok?" She said. "Change it so I d-don't have to teach the hand to hand combat while you're away." she joked.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry, we wont need a resistance for much longer."

Billie nodded and hugged her big cousin as the tears dripped off her face. Chris took a deep breath to stop himself from bursting into tears. Billie and Chris broke apart and Chris walked to Junior.

"Guy hug or uncomfortable hug?" Chris joked.

Junior shrugged. "Ahh stuff it! Uncomfortable hug." he said with laugh.

Chris laughed and hugged Junior like he had just hugged Billie. Junior didn't really know what to say, he was never good at making speeches.

"Come back to us, kick some butt and make sure…."

"I don't tell them who I am." Chris said with a smile.

"Yes." Junior said breaking away. "Take a picture or something, I wanna see what my mom looked like."

"Sorry no can do." Chris said with a smile and moving over to his Grandpa.

"He's ready." Junior said folding his arms. "He passed the tests."

Victor smiled before smacking Junior on the back of the head playfully. "He's always been ready for something like this."

Chris looked down at his feet sadly and then looked back up at Victor. "Grandpa…." Chris said as he saw Victor's eyes become cloudy.

"Aw I'm sorry kiddo." Victor sniffed and he hugged Chris tightly giving him encouraging pats on the back. "Good luck and stay safe."

Chris nodded. "Thanks, watch out for them ok?"

"I'll watch them like a hawk." Victor said and they broke apart. "Send a note or something if you can."

Chris took a step back and he looked over his shoulder at the clock. "I guess she really isn't coming."

Bianca walked back over. "We still have time, you could go get her…."

"She wouldn't open the door for me anyway." Chris said with a sigh and he picked up the duffle bag and threw it on over his shoulder.

"Chris are you sure you wanna go…without…." Victor stuttered.

"No," Chris answered as his eyes got all watery. "What choice do I have? She hates me."

Bianca touched Chris arm lightly and smiled at him. "Tell Mel I love her ok?"

Junior and Victor nodded.

"We love you." Billie said as she watched Chris and Bianca join hands.

"I love you too." Chris said. "Stay safe." He said as he and Bianca were swallowed in blue and white orbs.

"Wait! Chris!" Mel shouted running into the living room.

It was too late, the orbs disappeared up through the ceiling.

"Mellie…." Billie said looking at her cousin.

"baby girl I'm sorry." Victor said. "You…." he was cut off by the orbs surrounding Mel.

"MEL!" Junior and Billie yelled.

"We have to go get her!" Billie said turning to her grandfather. "She might blow their cover!"

"Wait." Victor said. "No one is going anywhere. Mel is clever, she won't do that no matter how much she wants Chris to stay.

xoxox

Chris and Bianca sat on the wooden steps down in the basement waiting for everyone to leave the Halliwell Manor Museum. The place where people could go to watch the charmed one's story on holographs. Chris sat with his head in his hands and Bianca rubbed her hand over his knee trying to comfort him.

"I should have gone to say it." Chris said with a great sigh.

"She wouldn't have turned you away." Bianca said. "She's just scared…."Chris and Bianca stopped talking when they heard the basement door open, They moved away from the steps and stood in the shadows. Bianca conjured up an athame and held it ready to strike.

Mel crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, the last one made a creak and she swore loudly.

Bianca threw the athame and Mel whipped her head to the side just in time and she threw her hands up freezing it. Chris stepped out of the shadows.

"Mel?!" He yelled quietly remembering they were hiding. "What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Bianca elbowed Chris hard in the ribs and walked over and took the athame out of the air and put it back in her boot."Sorry about that honey." Bianca said and she gave Mel a hug.

"It's ok. It's kind of my fault." Mel said sadly.

Chris sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked in the nicest tone he could manage without him breaking down completely.

"I w-wanted to say I'm sorry." Mel said as the tears began to fall.

Bianca looked around for options, there weren't any. She would have to stay and watch.

"What for?" Chris asked walking forward. "I'm the jerk who sprung it on you like…."

"Like any normal person would." Mel said sadly. "I was the jerk who stopped talking to you."

"I wouldn't quite say normal, I mean only special people get to time travel."

"Very special people." Mel said. Chris smiled and opened his arms. Mel smiled sadly and stepped into her brother's embrace. "I stopped talking to you because I was scared…." Chris could just see Bianca smile, she was right. "I just thought I was loosing you…."

"Hey," Chris said. "Give me some credit, I have never broken a promise to you yet. I will never leave you. Okay?" Mel nodded. "I'll have to leave when the ticker packs in but I'll be 90-odd when that happens."Mel laughed slightly.

"W-what am I gonna do without my Chrissy hugs?" Mel asked.

"I dunno." Chris joked. "What am I gonna do without my Mellie hugs."

Mel sniffed. "Be careful."

"I will." Chris said and he put his chin down on the top of her head. "You stay outta sight and away from "him" alright? Last thing I want to hear is my baby sister joined her evil big brother."

"I'd never do that." Mel said.

Chris kissed the top of her head. "I love you soo much baby girl."

Chris I'm 19." Mel said rather embarrassed.

"I don't care, you'll always be my baby girl Mellie." Chris said.

"Like you will always be my Chrissy." Mel said right back.

"Yea I will." Chris said. "Now get outta here before Grandpa has a heart attack." and Chris shoved her playfully.

"Do I have too?" Mel asked. "I could always tag along….."

"No." Chris answered. "Not a chance in hell of that happening."

Mel looked at him and folded her arms across her chest. Chris grinned. "Bad choice of words?" Mel nodded.

"Look I have to go now." Chris said turning to Bianca who nodded. He looked closely and saw Bianca had been crying. She may have been able to kill someone but she was a softy at heart.

Mel sniffed as her tears turned back on. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Good, I'll need you to show me around cause it will all have changed." Chris said with a smile.

Mel walked forward and gave her brother one last hug and kiss. "I love you."

Chris' eyes began to leak and the barriers broke and the tears ran down his face. "I love you too." He said again pulling Mel to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Chris." Bianca said softly.

Chris and Mel broke apart and Chris ran his thumb over Mel's cheeks wiping her tears away. Mel stood on her tiptoes and wiped away some of his tears.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Man look at the state of me."

Mel smiled. "I wont tell anyone you cried. In case it ruins your "image"."

Chris and Bianca looked up when they heard footsteps and talking. Chris turned back to Mel and waved his hand out in front of her. "Grandpa's." he said and she was swallowed in blue and white lights.

She smiled and blew Chris a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. Mel waved and disappeared out of sight.

"Lets get this over with." Chris said as he took a hold of Bianca's hand.

"You'll come back to us soon." Bianca said as they walked up the stairs.

xoxox


End file.
